manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Manhunt 2 Easter Eggs
The following is a list of Easter Eggs in Manhunt 2. Ghost of Mrs. Lamb Mrs. Lamb ghost can be seen three times during the game: * In the level Ghosts, after breaking into Daniel's house. * Again, in the level Ghosts, her ghost can be seen in the upper floors by looking through a hole in first person view. * At the Titty Citty club in Red Light. RSV Gasoline The RSV Gasoline and RSV Gas Station are a reference to Rockstar Vienna. Frankie and the Freaks In the kids studio at the TVMK Studio there's a small writing on the wall, which says that the cartoon Frankie and the Freaks is not suitable for children. Body storage doors During the level Origins the name tags on all of the body storage doors are the developers names. Leo video In the level Broadcast Interrupted you can view a video of Leo killing people with the Katana in the TVMK Studio. Gasoline The Gasoline in the level Ritual Cleansing has a funny inscription on it : DO NOT PAY - DO NOT LIVE. Movies The Machinist The opening cut scene to Best Friends features a shot of Danny holding a photo of him and Michael Grant on a fishing trip. This is a reference to the film The Machinist. Also, a Dixmor Asylum orderly has the same last name as Trevor Reznik, the protagonist of The Machinist. The Silence of the Lambs The Greenwood car with the American flag on it inside the Project Warehouses is reminiscent of the car owned by Buffalo Bill from The Silence of the Lambs. Saw 3 The Toilet Cistern execution in Sexual Deviants is possibly inspired by the use of the toilet cistern in the film Saw 3. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire At the end of the level Safe House, near the exit doors, there is a poster for a movie Hairy Palmer and the Gobblin which is a reference to the movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Hostel Some Perv gang members in the Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon are inspired by the torturers from the movie Hostel. Star Wars At the beginning of level Sexual Deviants, Leo says "I got a bad feeling about this" - a recurring phrase from the Star Wars movies. Spider-Man Sometimes after an execution, Leo says "It's your friendly neighborhood death dealer!", referencing the trademark self-referential comment often made by Spider-Man. Games Manhunt The DUDE crane seen in the level Assassination first appeared in GTA SA. The crane is also owned by a company named J.E.C. and Sons Construction, which is a reference to the protagonist of the original Manhunt, James Earl Cash. Inside the TVMK Studio, at the Frankie and the Freaks set, the White Rabbit from the original Manhunt can be seen hanging dead from the ceiling. Grand Theft Auto series Various fictional brand names from the Grand Theft Auto series can be found in the game, such as Burger Shot, Sprunk, CoK Cigarettes, Pissh Draft, Sub Urban, etc. State of San Andreas * The San Andreas State is mentioned by a Red King gang member during the level Red Light. * Danny graduated from the San Fierro University in San Andreas. Vice City Several lines of dialogue in Manhunt 2 specifically mentions Vice City. Vehicles Most of the vehicles in Manhunt 2 are from Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Shaniquwa The female singer Shaniquwa originaly is a stripper from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ManZone Still Activ' The level Assassination features a billboard advertising a movie called " ManZone Still Activ", the advert is showing some pedestrians from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Category:Secrets